Haute de moins de trois pommes
by Lunacy Glow
Summary: Des années durant, il dormait dans ce livre, attendant qu'un potentiel nouveau maître le réveille. Elle s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, et semble posséder de grands pouvoirs. Mais voilà, elle n'a que deux ans et demi... [abandonné]
1. 000 Prologue

- Une marche. Boum ! Deux marches. Boum Boum ! Trois marches. Boum Boum Boum ! A pu de marches. Pouf !  
Ainsi gazouillait la petite enfant en descendant l'escalier qui menait à la bibliothèque de la maison. Parvenue en bas, la petite, âgée de deux ans et haute de moins de trois pommes poursuivit sa route à quatre pattes. La cible de sa promenade ? Elle n'en avait pas. L'enfant errait ci et là, traversant les rangées de livres, attrapant les ouvrages à sa portée pour les envoyer voler aussi loin que possible. Ces petits exercices étaient à chaque fois ponctués de rires cristallins qui emplissaient la salle souterraine. L'attention de la petite fut attirée par un livre qui dégageait une douce lueur jaunâtre, éclairant la salle mieux que les lampes allumées. Une chaise était installée juste devant l'étagère illuminée, comme une invitation à la petite fille de venir le prendre. Démontrant une grande agilité pour une enfant de son âge, la petite grimpa sur la chaise, se redressa sur ses deux jambes en prenant appui sur l'armoire, et attrapa de sa petite main l'ouvrage rayonnant. Le livre lui résistant, elle le prit de ses deux mains et tira de toutes ses faibles forces, se penchant dangereusement en arrière. Ses efforts eurent raison du bouquin, et il céda sa place, entraîné dans la chute de l'enfant. Cette dernière retomba sur le sol, et malgré le lange qui avait amorti sa chute, elle se mit à brailler et à pleurer, alertant ses parents. La porte entrebaîllée qu'avait passée la petite s'ouvrit à toute volée, et une ombre apparut en haut des marches. L'adulte dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse en apercevant sa fille allongée par terre. Sans se formaliser sur le désordre régnant dans sa belle bibliothèque, il se précipita sur l'enfant en appelant d'une voix où régnait l'angoisse :  
- Sakura ? Ca va ma chérie ?  
Un coup d'œil suffit à Fujitaka pour se rassurer. Sa fille n'avait rien. S'agenouillant près de la petite Kinomoto, il aperçut le livre qui avait causé la chute de l'enfant et dégageait toujours un faible rayonnement, peu visible maintenant qu'il était au centre de la lumière projetée par une lampe électrique. Fujitaka plaça le livre entre les mains de sa fille assise sur ses genoux, et lui susurra à l'oreille, oubliant qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à ouvrir cet ouvrage :  
- Tu sais déjà lire ? Et si tu m'apprenais ? Raconte-moi l'histoire de ce livre, petite fleur.  
Sakura ouvrit le livre, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, et plongea la main dans l'espace creux qui était assez inhabituel pour un bouquin, et en ressortit un long morceau de carton, sur lequel était dessinée une femme imposante aux longs cheveux et aux longues ailes. Sakura passa son doigt sur la carte, s'arrêtant sur l'inscription au bas de la carte.  
- Quoi marqué ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son père qui souriait, trop attendri pour se poser des questions.  
- C'est marqué Windy, répondit son père d'une voix douce.  
- Widdy ! répéta Sakura en riant. Widdy Widdy Widdy !  
- Windy ! corrigea son père. Wiiiiinnnnnndy ! Répète après moi, petite fleur !  
- Wiiiiiinnnnndy ! Windy Windy Windy !  
- Mais quelle est douée ma petite fille ! Elle….  
Mais Fujitaka ne put poursuivre sa phrase. Un grand vent s'était levé dans la pièce, faisant voltiger les bouquins dans les airs. Des cartes s'échappaient par dizaines du livre que Sakura et son père avaient consulté, et disparaissaient par la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Fujitaka avait entouré sa fille de ses bras pour la protéger, tandis qu'elle-même observait les spectacles avec un grand sourire, impressionnée par ce tour de magie. Au bout de quelques secondes, le vent tomba aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, et le calme regagna la pièce. Le livre qui avait tout déclenché s'éleva dans les airs, s'illumina d'une force nouvelle, et libéra une petite peluche mordorée endormie, qui se réveilla en baillant sous les yeux ébahis de Fujitaka et émerveillés de Sakura.


	2. 001 Un bac à sable

- Doucement Sakura, ne tire pas comme ça sur les oreilles de Kerberos, tu vas lui faire mal…  
- Kélo mignon ! Kélo à moa !  
- J'suis à personne d'abord, répliqua le fauve en s'éloignant prudemment de l'enfant qui jouait dans le bac à sable et qui semblait rêver d'enterrer vivant le pauvre gardien.  
- C'est du délire cette histoire. Un truc de dingue ! Une Card Captor de deux ans ! On aura tout vu !  
Cette exclamation fut soulignée par le soupir profond de Nadeshiko, assise sur un banc, le visage baigné par les rayons de soleil qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle aurait toujours du mal à s'y faire. Sa petite fille, chasseuse de cartes, sauveuse de Tomoéda. Hiiragizawa était formel : C'était une erreur, Sakura n'était pas sensée découvrir le livre de Clow avant une dizaine d'années, mais le hasard avait mal fait les choses, et elle devait, si jeune, protéger le monde du cataclysme. Au début, Nadeshiko voulait refuser catégoriquement, ainsi que Fujitaka. Jamais ils n'infligeraient ça à leur fille adorée. Puis on leur avait expliqué que normalement, Nadeshiko devait mourir dans un an, pour laisser sa fille se forger un caractère plus indépendant, mais que si elle acceptait d'aider sa fille à rassembler les cartes de Clow, on n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser vivre pour l'aider. C'est du chantage, songeait Nadeshiko avait colère, mais impuissante de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle aiderait sa petite fleur de cerisier aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, puisque c'était le seul moyen de survivre, bien que terriblement injuste.  
Kerberos se calma instantanément en voyant la jeune femme ruminer des idées noires. Il devinait combien elle devait souffrir de cette situation. Devoir courir après les cartes, à tour de rôle avec son mari, pour que Sakura puisse réciter la formule magique et griffonner de sa main malhabile une petite ligne qui devait lui servir de nom… Il doutait que Clow ait prévu ce petit 'incident' qui viendrait perturber la quête de Sakura…  
- Maman ! Shalan zoue avec ma pelle ! Messant Shalan messant !  
- Apprends à prêter tes jouets, petite fleur… Shaolan, cesse d'envoyer du sable sur Sakura, elle va en avoir dans les yeux…  
Ne prêtant aucune attention à sa baby-sitter, le très jeune Shaolan Li, grand héritier de la puissante famille chinoise de Hongkong, glissa une poignée de sable dans les cheveux de sa rivale, devenue sa camarade de bac à sable. Il s'apprêtait à détruire avec la pelle récemment acquise le petit amoncellement qui devait représenter le château construit par Sakura, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras qui le hissèrent en l'air et, malgré ses protestations, le tinrent fermement contre le buste d'une femme. Les cris ennuyés de l'enfant attirèrent l'attention de Nadeshiko, qui sourit en reconnaissant la kidnappeuse.  
- Tu me remplaces ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.  
- Vas te reposer, tu en as bien besoin, fut la réponse chaleureuse de Huaren, qui malgré son ton désinvolte, observait la jeune mère avec inquiétude. La course à la carte de la veille l'avait épuisée, mais Fujitaka était absent en raison de son travail, et n'avait pas pu la remplacer. Entendant cela, les grandes sœurs de Shaolan avaient dépêché l'une d'elle pour surveiller les petits et offrir un peu de repos à Nadeshiko, sachant que sa fille nécessiterait toute son aide si un événement venait de nouveau à se produire. Les cartes se manifestaient à intervalles particulièrement irréguliers, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. De plus, Sakura ne parvenait pas toujours à capturer les cartes du premier coup, quand même bien aidé de Kerberos et de ses parents. Les yeux lourds de sommeil, Nadeshiko prit congé, et s'éloigna en direction de sa maison, espérant pouvoir piquer un somme dans le jardin, sous les rayons réconfortants du soleil.

Un champ de bataille, à perte de vue. La désolation. Le paysage est étrangement plat. Rien ne dépasse la taille d'un homme couché à plat ventre. Et des hommes à terre, il y en a beaucoup. Des hommes, des femmes, et même des enfants. Et des pierres. Des débris calcinés, des corps lacérés. Les larmes séchées se mêlent au sang, et achèvent de défigurer les cadavres. Le ciel est noir en plein jour. Comme une éclipse qui durera toujours. Un silence de mort règne sur cette terre désolée. La brume grise qui empeste l'air de sa puanteur cadavérique ne libère point de son. Mais bientôt, ce silence est brisé par un son encore plus terrifié que le néant. De tous les trous qui déchirent la terre, une armée de rats sort, affamée. Pour eux, cet enfer représente le paradis. Toute cette chair fraîche les attire comme un appât, sans qu'ils n'aient à craindre un danger quelconque. On n'entend rien d'autre que le bruit des dents des rats s'entrechoquant lorsqu'ils grignotent la peau mise à nue de ces gens tombés. Des milliers de paires de dents crochues, et le bruit prend une ampleur qui dépasse ce qu'on peut s'imaginer d'un aussi petit rongeur associé au diable.

De ces amas de cadavres s'élève un corps, qui parvient à se libérer de ses assaillants. Il lui manque un œil, et une bonne partie de la joue. Ses vêtements en lambeaux, laissent deviner la silhouette fine de la jeune fille en lévitation, mais également le dégât que les rongeurs ont eu le temps d'occasionner. Son ventre a été sévèrement attaqué par les dents pointues à la recherche d'organes, et la main gauche ne tient plus que grâce à l'os, la peau toute autour ayant disparue. Le reste du corps est parsemé de plaies et de meurtrissures occasionnées avant sa longue agonie. Si le visage est méconnaissable, les yeux, d'un vert pénétrant, rappellent ceux d'une petite fille de deux ans et haute de moins de trois pommes, bien que la joie qu'ils affichaient autrefois soit remplacée par un cri muet, par une souffrance inhumaine, que le corps n'a su supporter.

C'était toujours à ce moment là que Nadeshiko se réveillait en sueur, son visage baigné de larmes, tremblante comme une feuille. Ce cauchemar qu'elle faisait régulièrement, réveillait en elle toujours la même peur, et le même dégoût. Mais si la vision cauchemardesque lui donnait une furieuse envie de vomir, la peur la paralysait. Ce rêve, c'était sa vision de la prophétie de Clow, le fléau qui s'abattrait sur la terre si la quête de la chasseuse échouait. Et Nadeshiko savait que les chances étaient minces que sa fille réussisse sa mission. A chaque fois qu'elle en rêvait, elle avait envie de laisser tomber, ce qui amènerait immédiatement le cataclysme. Et si la jeune femme n'aimait pas profondément la vie ainsi que ses proches, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aurait mit fin à ses jours. Elle se refusait d'en parler à Fujitaka, ne voulant pas qu'il partage la même peur maladive, et tremble autant qu'elle pour leur fille, alors que Sakura nécessitait des parents forts et prêts à se battre pour la réussite de la quête. D'un autre côté, Nadeshiko souffrait énormément de ne pas pouvoir parler de ses craintes à quelqu'un, le fait de ne pouvoir se confier alourdissait son cœur, et noircissait encore ses pensées pessimistes.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que la petite Sakura entra dans la pièce, traînant son petit ourson derrière elle. La petite fille grimpa dans le lit avec l'aide de sa mère, et se pelotonna contre son corps tremblant, un pouce en bouche, comme si elle devinait que sa présence apaisait la jeune femme. Ses cheveux bruns étaient doux comme de la laine, et sa peau couleur miel était chaude et tendre comme elle se laissait bercer par sa mère, un bras passé autour du cou maternel, l'autre occupé à sucer son pouce. Tout en caressant le cuir chevelu de l'enfant, Nadeshiko se promit d'aller faire à un tour à l'animalerie pour acheter un petit chat, à qui elle pourrait se confier sans risquer de déranger sa psychologie.

L'odeur animale régnait dans toute la pièce, rivalisée par l'odeur de nourriture en vente. Petits et grands chiens cohabitaient dans des chenils qui longeaient les murs. Dans une autre salle de l'animalerie, les miaulements remplaçaient les aboiements. Des chats au pelage doux et soyeux se frottaient contre les barreaux pour attirer l'attention de l'acheteur qui traversait les rangées. D'autres sommeillaient, confiant leur sort au hasard. Nadeshiko s'arrêtait devant chaque cage, attendrie devant tous ces félins ronronnant à qui mieux mieux. Elle ne savait vraiment pas lequel elle allait prendre; si elle s'écoutait, elle les emporterait tous. Mais soudain son choix fut fait. Elle avait aperçu une jeune chatte âgée de trois ans, au pelage roux et aux yeux d'un brun profond. Elle se tenait en équilibre sur ses pattes arrières, et s'appuyait sur les barreaux de sa cage, en observant la jeune acheteuse d'un œil curieux. Nadeshiko la baptisa Téquilà, car c'était la question muette qu'elle avait cru lire dans les yeux du chat espiègle. Qu'es-tu, toi-là ? Et Nadeshiko lui avait répondu de la même manière qu'elle était une âme en peine qui cherchait du réconfort…

- Sakura, cesse de tirer sur la queue de Téquilà voyons, tu vas lui faire mal.

- Téquiqua à maman ! Kélo à moa !  
Nadeshiko sourit en voyant sa petite fille lancer du sable sur Kerberos, avant que celui-ci n'aille se réfugier dans les airs. Suivant son exemple, le petit chat roux avait grimpé dans un arbre, espérant ainsi se protéger du sable qui lui entrait dans les oreilles et salissait son poil. Sakura se retrouva toute seule au milieu du grand bac à sable, sans personne à bombarder, ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmers, ce qui eut pour effet que Nadeshiko se précipita sur sa fille, espérant ainsi éviter les catastrophes que provoquaient les crises de larmes de la petite chasseuse, qui pouvait pleurer et brailler des heures durant sans s'arrêter.

- Allons, petite fleur, ne pleure pas… Maman est là, elle va jouer avec toi.

Sakura avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Aussi, elle sécha ses larmes de crocodile et fit un grand sourire, avant de décider à quel jeu elle allait jouer maintenant. Construire un château de sable, bien sûr ! Adoptant un air sérieux, la chasseuse se tourna vers sa jeune mère et lui expliqua patiemment :  
- Toi, moi. Faire ssateau. Plus joli gagne.  
Décidément, cette petite parvenait toujours à l'attendrir. Construire un château ? Pourquoi pas, c'était moins contraignant que devoir lui courir après.  
S'asseyant dans le bac sans se soucier de sa robe, Nadeshiko commença par rassembler un petit monticule de terre. Sa construction devait être solide, car Sakura risquait d'essayer de la détruire pour tricher et gagner le défi. En creusant, la jeune femme trouvait rapidement du sable humide, qui se laissait facilement modeler. Silencieusement, Nadeshiko se mit à la tâche, tournant le dos à sa fille, comme il se devait. Une règle de ce jeu était de ne pas regarder le travail de l'autre, pour ne pas copier son œuvre. L'idée venait de Sakura elle-même, mais cette dernière avait la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas respecter ses propres règles. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un jeu.  
Alors même que Nadeshiko tentait de couvrir son château avec un toit de sable, toute sa construction s'effondra, sans raison. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait donné une grosse épaisseur à ses murs, mais pas assez suffisant à ce qu'il semblait. Derrière elle, Sakura éclata de rire, ravie. Sa mère se retourna pour la punir en la chatouillant, mais elle suspendit son geste en voyant le château de sa fille. Ses murs n'étaient pas plus épais qu'une feuille de papier, et pourtant le bâtiment avait atteint une certaine taille. De petits trous dans les murs faisaient office de fenêtres, et l'architecte en herbe avait introduit des pierres un peu partout. C'était certes joli, mais… C'était impensable qu'une chose pareille puisse tenir debout ! Nadeshiko avait bâti un château très solide et épais, et pourtant il s'était effondré. Sakura avait nié toute les règles de physique, et pourtant, ça tenait !  
Nadeshiko vit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'impossible dans cette comparaison. Et elle avait bien vite appris que ce qui semblait impossible était en réalité magique.  
La jeune femme se releva, méfiante. Elle était aux aguets, et réfléchit rapidement. Kerberos s'était éloigné, dieu sait où. La carte qui semblait responsable maîtrisait le sable. A tout hasard…  
- Sand ?  
Aussitôt, le sol prit vie, et Nadeshiko comprit le danger qu'elles couraient. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper sa fille et de la jeter hors du bac, en sécurité. Alors, elle voulut sortir à son tour, mais il était trop tard. Ses pieds étaient emprisonnés dans les sables mouvants qui s'étaient crées autour d'elle et la jeune femme se sentit aspirée vers le bas. Tout le monde dit qu'il ne faut surtout pas bouger quand on se retrouve enlisé dans un sable mouvant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : hurler.  
Nadeshiko cria le nom de Kerberos, et Sakura se mit à brailler, ressentant la peur de sa mère.  
Le sable avait atteint sa taille, et Nadeshiko ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle leva les bras et ferma les yeux, essayant de se maîtriser, de ne pas céder à la panique.  
Elle allait mourir…  
Téquila avait atteint le bord du bac et miaulait désespérément. Les trois ensemble faisaient un boucan incroyable, mais le parc était vide.  
Nadeshiko sentit que le sable atteignait sa poitrine. Cela créait une forte pression sur son thorax, et elle sentit l'air lui manquer. Inspirer lui était très difficile et douloureux et elle rouvrit les yeux, prête à abandonner tout espoir si aucun gardien solaire n'apparaissait dans le ciel.

Kerberos était devant elle, tentant d'attraper la jeune femme. Nadeshiko agrippa sa patte droite, et le fauve battit furieusement des ailes pour prendre de l'altitude. Peu à peu, il y parvint, tirant le corps de la jeune femme de sa prison de sable. Quand ce fut chose faite, il la déposa sur le sol, non loin de bac, et atterrit à son tour, épuisé. La force de la carte était grande, et Kerberos avait dû dépenser toute son énergie pour la vaincre.  
Il respira profondément avant de rejoindre Sakura qui sanglotait toujours, mais en silence. La forme initiale de son gardien l'impressionnait toujours, aussi cessa-t-elle ses pleurs sans même s'en apercevoir.  
Kerberos se coucha à ses côtés, face au bac à sable, toujours pas remis de sa fatigue. De sa voix rauque, il ordonna à Sakura de sortir les cartes qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle ainsi que son sceptre. Sur les conseils du gardien, elle choisit Firey, et prononça approximativement le nom de la carte. La carte du feu apparut dans toute sa splendeur et attaqua Sand. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, le sable durcit comme de la terre cuite et devint inoffensive. Sakura récita la formule et captura la carte.


End file.
